The Czech Republic
Czech (チェコ Cheko), also known as Czechia, but better known in the English-speaking world as the Czech Republic (チェコ共和国 Chekokyōwakoku), is a supporting character in the series Hetalia: Axis Powers. Appearance Czechia is depicted as a young woman with longish dark hair tied with a bun in the back, which appears to have been longer and in pigtails when she was younger. She is primarily shown wearing a light-colored dress shirt with a tie and knee-high boots, however a "chibi" style illustration of her accompanying her character profile depicts her in a darker military uniform. She seems to be a good deal shorter than Slovakia, roughly coming up to his chin. Personality And Interests Her profile describes her as "serious, patient, and very hard-working!" She plans her every move beforehand, and in her first appearance refers to independence from Austria-Hungary as a "starting line" and not a "goal". She also has a delicate and unique art sense. In further appearances she is shown to take great pride in her achievements, to the point where in her younger days she would gloat while Slovakia cried in front of her. While this has tempered more as she grew older, she still tries to maintain a composed and goal-oriented attitude. Slovakia describes her as having a "haughty" attitude. Additionally, on Belarus's relationship chart it is shown at Czech is terrified of her. Relationships Slovakia After Czech and Slovakia gained their independence from Austria-Hungary, they decided to join together as one country as they've always been someone's underlings and had similar languages. However, when deciding on a name, Slovakia wanted a hyphenated name as it made them seem more like equal partners. He argued that the name without a hyphen made it sound like Czech was calling the shots, and then made Czech act out a humiliating pose where she was sitting on his back like she was dominating his, and they continue to argue while Czech jumps up and down on him. In character notes, it is stated that Slovakia always moves outside of her calculations when determining what to do. In flashbacks to their younger years, it is revealed that Czech would regularly outmatch Slovakia in strength and knowledge, which she would revel in while he cried. When reflecting on it in the present day, Slovakia notes that while she used to be tactless and rude, she's much cuter now. In the years following their independence from Austria-Hungary, Czech frequently become annoyed by Slovakia's nit-picking over their name, which she finds inexplicably trivial. The issue resurfaces again after they leave Russia's sphere of influence, and the argument reaches the point where they decide to separate. However, once they begin living on their own they start to realize that, while they often annoyed one another, it was nice to live together with someone. Upon meeting once again, they both state that they're doing great on their own, though Czech admits that Slovakia does have some good points. Elated, Slovakia enthusiastically hugs her and says that he's so happy to hear that and that they both have good points, while Czech tries to get out of his embrace. Liechtenstein Prior to her debut, it was revealed in character notes that Czechia is on bad terms with Liechtenstein. After Czechia and Slovakia get back on good terms following their separation, Liechtenstein asks them if they could pay her back the money they owe her, which makes Czechia silently flinch. Hungary Czechia is visibly perturbed and fuming when Hungary advertises her country's spas. She appears to be jealous, with Czechia believing it is unfair that Hungary is more popular her when it comes to spas, since she puts in more love for them. Navigation Category:Female Category:Webcomic Heroes Category:Manga Heroes Category:Arrogant Category:Heroic Jerks Category:Anti Hero Category:Neutral Good Category:Fictionalized